planetawesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyria
Name: Valkyria, Guyver II Female Origin: The Guyver Classification: Human symbiotic bio-mechanism Gender: Female Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, major regeneration, hyper sense (can use this to sense electromagnetic fields outside of her direct line of physical sight, the image of an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing appears to the Guyver as depicted in the manga. This ability also seems to have some thermal sensing properties), flight by using her gravity control orb, can create gravitational attraction/repulsion forces by using the orb, and use them offensively in the form of a pressure cannon, this ability can also be used to create a temporary shield, can remotely summon her Guyver Suit from another dimension, can produce destructive sound waves with effective use of her vibration globes (this technique is known as the sonic buster), telepathy Weaknesses: If the Control Metal is damaged then both the host and the Guyver unit will die Destructive Capability: Building Level (mega smasher is capable of vaporizing whole buildings) Range: Several Dozen Meters Lifting Strength: Class 10 - 25 Superhuman L. Strength (Should be atleast somewhat comparable to Guyver I considering this is its by-product) Striking Strength: Class 50 - 100 Superhuman S. Strength (Should be atleast somewhat comparable to Guyver I considering this is its by-product) Durability: Building Level (Naturally with Guyver II Female), City Block Level (When using a gravitational repulsion shield) Speed: At Least Supersonic Stamina: Unknown, but should be quit large considering it is a Guyver Intelligence: Unknown, but appears to be fairly smart Standard Equipment: Her Guyver Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Control Metal: The metal that is located on the Guyver's forehead, this metal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also records the genetic structure and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material. If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain, and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. Hyper Sense: Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. Sonic Buster: Highly destructive sound waves. Head Beam: A multi-directional laser mounted just above the control metal on the Guyver's head. Mega Smasher: When Guyver II Female pulls her chest apart, she is capable of firing a powerful beam of energy dubbed the mega smasher. The beam is capable of vaporizing entire buildings. Pressure Cannon: Guyver II Female can form a cannon shot - like blast of energy from her hands.